


Places to be...

by Ravenssama



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Humor, M/M, Multi, Quick Development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenssama/pseuds/Ravenssama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro wanted to get to know everybody better. After all, he was the leader of team. Yet there was one boy that didn't make it easy for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll help." 

"No, I don't need help. It's just some boxes, Shiro, I can do this alone." Keith scolded Shiro, taking one box from the pile. 

"Well, I just thought it would be faster if I helped."

"No. I'm sure you also have places to be!"

"OK, sure." Shiro raised hands in the 'giving up' gesture and defeated left. 

~

"You might want to learn some new exercises?"

"No, Shiro, I'm sorry, but no. I can do this myself."

Shiro watched Keith, doing push-ups in training room. He's been training like this for about two hours. God, just where does this kind of stamina come from, in this kind of body. 

Suddenly Keith's hand slipped, probably in his sweat. 

"FUCK!"

Shiro twitched, as the yell scared him, he jumped towards falling Keith, somehow managing to slide right bellow him, before he landed. 

Keith, lying on Shiro made a surprised squeak, as he jumped up. 

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE I'M SORRY! Also, what the hell are you doing?!?"

"Haha, it scared me when you yelled and I thought something happened so... Instincts I guess." Shiro, slightly embarrassed, still on ground, laughing, placed his hand on the back of his head. 

"Well, shouldn't you be somewhere, instead of watching me train."

"Yeah, that might be true. I actually wanted to train here, but I see you're using this place, so I'll just train in my room." Before Keith could've said something, he left. 

~

"So, how are you, today."

"Damn it, Shiro, I don't have time now." Keith, marching towards his room, quite gently shoved Shiro out of his way. 

"Nevermind then." Shiro called as Keith continued down the hallway. 

~

"Does he hate me? I mean I wanted to talk to him, but he is too cold." 

Shiro and Pidge were sitting on one of the castle's rooftops. Shiro was curled up with his head between his knees, as Katie was patting his back. 

Shiro. He was too kind. Great leader, always caring deeply about his team, he was hurt by this. Shiro wanted to talk to all of them and know more about them. But, well, Keith wasn't making that easy. 

"Don't worry. He doesn't hate you. I'm sure he was just busy. From what I've seen, there is no way Keith would hate you." Pidge adjusted her glasses. "He's also got many things going on. Just let him breathe a bit and give him some space."

"You think so? I mean, I get that he didn't need my help but he could've said it, I don't know, more gently."

"Shiro, he had to. I'm sure you were being pushy."

"I... Have..."

Shiro got up."Thank you Katie. I will go now. I didn't get to train today so I'll go to training room now."

"Shiro, it's almost midnight! When do you even sleep?"

"I don't. I can't sleep. I have nightmares."

Before Pidge could've said something, he left the roof.

She was worried. Shiro was her hero and he was really kind to her. But this made her worried. He was always taking responsibility. Trying to take care of the team and at the same time he couldn't sleep. He must've been tired. 

Also, did he say nightmares? She could only imagine, what horrible things could've happen to him when he was a prisoner of Galra Empire. 

She didn't want to think about it. It was painful... 

Pidge thought for a second and then smirked. Shiro knew nothing about Keith. And knew nothing about Keith's feelings. 

It wasn't hate for sure....


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro was in his room. It was 6 o'clock and he spend whole night training. Now he was just lying in bed, still in uniform. 

He tried to sleep. It was no good though. Every time he closed his eyes, he would just see the terrors of Galra prison. 

He thought about Keith. It bothered him how insecure and lonely Keith looked. 

Shiro realised Keith isn't the only one not really talk no about himself. Lance, for example, would always just talk about ladies he seduced (Shiro didn't actually belive him, because the number has been too great. He didn't tell him that of course). 

But this somehow bothered him more. He kind of wanted to protect Keith. It confused him. 

Suddenly a loud alarm resonated through the castle. 

["Paladins ,"] Allura'a voice sounded over broadcast, ["we're under attack. Report to the main hall immediately."] 

Shiro stood up and dashed towards the door. As he was running to the rendezvous point, a thought crossed his mind. It could be just testing again. Princes has already done that once. 

He shook his head. Even if it was, he's got to do his best. 

With his head sheaking and his eyes closed, he did not notice Keith rushing out of his room and, yes, they collided. 

Shiro at full speed bumped into Keith, pushing him back into his room. 

["For the sake of safety, I'll now lock all the rooms. Paladins, hurry."] 

Too late. Shiro, once again lying on top of Keith got up, just to find out the door has already been closed. 

"Damn it" Keith, also on his feet, kicked his rubbish bin. They stood there in silence until they heard Allura's voice again. 

["Paladins. This was just a test. Only Hunk and Pidge have come here. As a punishment, the rest of you shall be locked in your room for the rest of the day."] 

["Whaaa? Allura, my dear, you can't do that to me. Not right after I wake up."] Lance cried out into the broadcast. ["I mean, Hunk did poke me few times to wake me up. I didn't get out of bed in time to leave room. But he could've woken me a bit sooner, no?"] Both Shiro and Keith couldn't help but chuckle. 

Keith realising he laughed, turned around, suddenly being all interested in his knife, he begun to clean it. 

"So," Shiro smiled as he sat down on Keith's bed "do you have time now?"

"Yeah I do..." He pretended to not know, what Shiro was going about. 

"Haha, don't be cold like that. We can just chat."

["By the way, what happened Shiro. It surprises me, that you didn't pass"] Allura asked. 

Shiro grabbed Keith's helmet, lying on the table. "I bumped into Keith and kind of pushed him into his room, just before you locked the door. It was an accident."

["Hooooo? Well, I've already set the time for lock-out, so there's nothing I can do now. Enjoy your day."]

Was it Shiro's imaging or did she sound pleased?

"Well, what now?" Keith was sitting  next to Shiro now. He looked at him, expecting answer and Shiro couldn't help but think, how cute Keith actually is. His long eyelashes, framing his big eyes. Silky hair falling into them. What the hell am I thinking? 

"Hmmm.... Can you tell me about yourself?"

Keith grunted. "There's not much to tell. I never knew my family and I grew in that house we first brought you into."

"I... Am sorry. I didn't mean to dig-" 

"Don't apologise. It's ok."

"I really didn't mean to." Shiro placed his hand on Keith knee. He wasn't sure why he did it. He felt, it was right thing to do. He hoped, it was right thing to do...


	3. Chapter 3

"Then you can at least tell me, what do you like." Shiro withdrew his hand. He didn't like the idea, Keith might not like it.

"What do I like? Well, I like y-... Yogurt."

"You do?"

"Yes. No, I mean... Yes I like sweets in general."

"Haha, you do? That's cute." What am I saying? 

Keith's face turned bright red. He looked at Shiro not knowing what will happen. 

"Uh, I mean... I like sweets too. The cookies Pidge made yesterday were delicious, right?" he was also blushing. 

"I like you." Keith yelled so loudly, it made Shiro jump. 

"E?"

"Like 'love' 'like'. I'm in love with you."

For black paladin time stopped. Keith loves me? Is that why he's been acting so distant? Was he afraid I would find out? But I know it now. He told me he likes me. 

I... I like Keith. I am almost sure now. It was confusing up till now, but now I am sure. Something about him makes me want to protect him. To care about him. 

It makes me want to be with him all the time. Lately I haven't been thinking about anything else. 

Shiro turned his head to trembling Keith sitting next to him. 

"Ahhh.... I am sure you hate me now. It must disg-"

Keith chin has been grabbed by a firm metallic arm, as Shiro lowered his head and pressed their lips together. 

It was beautiful. There was nothing else but love in that kiss. There wasn't even desire. It was just like a confirmation of feelings, they both let the other party decide what to do. 

After long five seconds it ended. They both pulled back. 

Shiro was red in face, embarrassed, he whispered. "I like you too."

Keith also red, bursted in tears. 

"I am sorry! Did I bit you or something." Shiro wasn't sure if he did because the kiss was so magical he might have not even realised it. 

"No. That's not it!" Keith tried to wipe his eyes "I liked you for so long. We talked at the academy few times, but you probably don't remember. I thought you would hate me if you knew."

White haired boy patted brunette on head. "This was my first kiss."

Keith twitched. 

"I love you. It took me a long time to realise. I am sorry for making you feel uncomfortable." Shiro bowed his head and kissed him once more. This time Keith took initiative. 

This time it was bold. It was sloppy and wet. Keith's tongue forced it's way into Shiro's mouth, making Shiro's tongue do the same. 

It took forever. Thy both pulled back to breathe few times, but always returned back together. 

It was tiring, yet refreshing at the same time. It was a pitty that it had to end. 

The way it ended was not the best one, tho. 

["Well, Keith, looks like you didn't win this time. Boo, boo, you should be more careful"] Lance was bored on his room, so he decided to chat a little. 

As the voice screamed out of Keith's helmet, missing paladins were forced to pull back once more. 

After a awkward moment of silence, that both bursted laughing once more, not caring about confused Lance, asking if they're having fun, and what's going on there. 

Keith muted his helmet. "I don't going we need that no-"

Shiro grabbed Keith, placing his head on his lap. Keith fought back. 

"Just five minutes." Shiro patted Keith's forehead. He was strong so it made Keith unable to get up. 

"That's not fair!" Keith squeeked but stayed lying there for about an hour anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, I was really happy. Back then I was best pilot in my grade and I got to talk to you, the best pilot ever. You were very nice. Even nicer than you seemed."

"What? You followed me even before we met? That's kinda creepy."

Keith covered his face with his hands. "Is it? I mean, I watched you a lot and... Yeah, you're right. It is creepy."

"Dont worry. It was just a joke." Shiro hugged Keith, who was looking away, because of his embarrassment over his, now revealed, obsession. 

They spent the time mostly talking, getting to know each other. At noon their door unlocked.

Allura, who set the unlock so, that they would still have time to help around the castle, now summoned them to the main hall once more. 

The moment they got there, they got new jobs assigned and they haven't seen each other since. 

~

Shiro was sitting next to Pidge, who was working on something Shiro didn't understand. He was there, so he could help her with some heavy lifting, but now the was just sitting there. 

"Keith confessed to me."

"Finally?" Pidge didn't even take her eyes away from her work but she smiled widely. 

"Wait, what? What do you mean, 'Finally'? Did you know? He told you?"

"He didn't." Pidge withdrew her hand from the hole in wall to wipe off the sweat, flooding into her eyes. "It was obvious. Just as the fact, you like him back."

Shiro, speechless, wanted to ask if the others know, but even before, he opened his mouth, Katie continued. 

"I'm pretty sure everybody noticed. Maybe except Lance. Because Lance is too stupid for that." once again she dived into the hole in the wall. 

"So, wait, when Allura heard that were locked in one room... "

"Yeah, she winked at me and once she turned off the broadcast we had this long conversation about who's gonna confess first." 

Shiro turned bright red once more. "This sure is embarrassing."

"Oh no, it's not. Just imagine how hard it would've been to explain your situation if we didn't know. Now it's gonna be easier." Pidge stood up "So, get here and close it for me, please."

Shiro took a big plate of iron and pushed it into hole in a wall, where it fit perfectly. Meanwhile Pidge took her screwdriver and tightened the screws in corners, so it wouldn't fall off. 

"Thank you. That's one done, four more to go."

~

Long day indeed. After helping Pidge he took care of cleaning the way to lions. Brushing, sweeping dust, polishing. 

Shiro was tired. Like really. The very second his back touched the bed he fell asleep. 

It was only second before that, that a voice in his helmet sounded through the entire room: "Good night, Shiro."

It was the voice, that made him finally be able to sleep.


End file.
